


NSFW Eruri Week 2015

by Bittodeath



Series: The Eruris (Tumblr Weeks, AUs and Canonverse) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Tentacle Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, this is all I wrote for the NSFW Eruri Week 2015. The prompts were:<br/>1 - BDSM<br/>2 - Omegaverse<br/>3 - Body Worship<br/>4 - Outside the Bedroom<br/>5 - Daddy Kink<br/>6 - Non Human<br/>7 - Bottom Erwin<br/>(There was a 8th prompt, Toys, but I didn't do it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - BDSM

“…No.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Do I have to beg you?” he said too seriously to be only teasing.  
“No. I’m listening to you enough in our daily life and tied up enough in the 3D gear. I don’t intend to obey you on more than that, nor let you tie me up even if you beg for it. I’m not a dog or whatever”, said Levi sharply, quite upset at Erwin’s insistence.

There was a silence. Levi poured himself a glass of water. Then, Erwin flashed a smile.

“Then, you can be the Dom, if you want. I don’t mind. After all, being the Sub doesn’t mean I don’t get to top…”

Levi choked on his water and stared at him, water dripping on his chin and on his chest. His eyes were opened wide and he looked on the verge of an apoplexy crisis, his breath cut and his hands trembling softly.

“W-What the hell are you saying…”  
“I’m sincere.”

And he was, Levi could see it in his blue eyes glowing with hope. Suddenly, an image appeared before his eyes: Erwin tied up to his bed, covered in sweat and shivering, helpless and completely in his power, begging him to let him come and unable to do it by himself. He blinked a few times to make it disappear and looked at Erwin, who was now staring at his crotch.

_Crap_ , Levi thought as he realized his civil clothes didn’t hide anything of his hard-on. A smile crept on Erwin’s face, who muttered in a low, rasp voice:

“I’ll take that for a yes…”

Levi shuddered, pinched his nose and breathed out. Erwin was so headstrong it would be no use to make him give up on this idea. He promised himself to beat the hell out of Hanji for giving such weird idea to the Commander, then nodded.

“Alright. We can try. But I can’t promise I won’t let you tied up to your bed until you’re reported missing.”

A laugh echoed in the room and he glared at Erwin. He looked so happy with the idea, it was ridiculous. Levi felt his heart pound. _God, how much do I love you to do this just to see you smile?_ Erwin’s smile – his true smile, not the artificial thing he put on his face when needed – was beautiful, perhaps one of the rare things not corrupted by the Titans and their harsh life – not yet.

“But not now. I need time. Since you want to try, we’ll do it seriously. I’ll tell you when and where and you’ll obey me. No matter what I say.”

His heart was now thumping. _After all, it might not be that bad of an idea_ … Erwin nodded and quickly kissed him on his lips.

“Then, I’d better go. Mike wanted to see me for some kind of problem, he was quite evasive.”

He quickly left his office, letting Levi collapse into an armchair. His fingers stroke the wooden desk absent-mindedly as he lost himself in his thoughts. He wanted to please Erwin, as well as to make him pay for all his dirty tricks – like his idea of a footsie being grinding his foot on his crotch during a meeting or grabbing his ass whenever he felt like it. A smile slowly stretched his lips as he imagined all the things he would be able to do. _I’m looking forward to it_ , he couldn’t help but think.

A week passed without them having sex and Levi was revelling in the sight of Erwin fidgeting and getting distracted: he was not a very patient man and Levi was literally torturing him. However, Levi was not just teasing him: he had been preparing everything for his Commander and Hanji had gladly helped him to find what he needed after getting scolded for her polluting Erwin’s mind with kinky ideas. Finally, the day came. He had chosen it carefully, according to both their schedules, and had availed Erwin’s travel to Wall Sina to sneak into his office and get the room ready.

He knew precisely when Erwin was supposed to come back and hastily sent him a message as soon as he knew for sure he was here. He sat in his chair and put his boots on his desk – they would have to clean up later, but anyway, they would have had to clean so it didn’t really matter for now. He had his riding crop in hand and he composed a devilish smile to match his thug attitude.

He soon heard a quick and heavy pace in the corridor – Erwin was coming, probably already knowing what was waiting for him. The steps stopped before the door and he could almost _see_ him standing there, heavy breathing and slightly trembling in expectation. Then, the doorknob turned slowly and Erwin entered the office. He didn’t ask how Levi had gotten in there, but closed the door behind him, staring at him.

“Lock the door and come here.”

Erwin did has he was told, stepping closer and stopping just before the desk. He didn’t say a word.

“I found this in your desk. Can you explain?” said Levi as he spread a bunch of drawings Erwin had made of him, most of them embarrassing if not fully erotic. He knew of them from a long time, but _this_ was the perfect occasion to use it against Erwin.  
“I can’t help it when you look so beautiful”, Erwin said teasingly, a small smile on his lips.  
“You’ll address to me as _Sir_. Understood?”  
“Yes Sir”, Erwin eagerly answered.

It was obvious he liked this little game and Levi tried to swallow – his throat was dry as he thought to the things he was going to do.

“You shall be punished.”

Erwin’s eyes glowed with the late sunlight, but he didn’t move. Levi stared at him for a moment, waiting for Erwin to break the contact. But he didn’t, and Levi growled.

“Don’t you dare look at me in the eye and getting out of this without trouble.”

Erwin willingly averted his eyes, hiding a smile as he could.

“Yes Sir.”  
“Strip”, Levi ordered in a voice that did not suffer any objection.

And Erwin took off his jacket, his boots, unbuckled the straps of his gear, and neatly folded his shirt and trousers as he put them on a nearby chair without hesitation. Levi stared at his last piece of clothing, the simple underwear that he swiftly removed and put with the rest of his uniform. It was quite an arousing vision, Erwin completely naked in his own office, blond hair shimmering in the sunlight, strong muscles clearly drawn under his tanned skin, marked by the straps.

Levi was entranced by the sight, barely breathing as the past week of restrictions came back to his mind. Suddenly, his pants felt a bit too tight. He made sure his voice would not betray him and said:

“Come here. Kneel down and service me.”

He couldn’t believe he had actually said it, but he had, and Erwin’s blue eyes glowed. The Commander got around the desk and, in one motion, he was down on his knees and – _oh God he’s so arousing_ – his skin started to redden on the carpeting as he reached for Levi’s fly. A sudden slap echoed in the room and he looked at his hand, hot and red and burning were Levi’s riding crop had hit him.

“Join your hands on the small of your back and don’t you dare to move them”, growled Levi, a dominating spark in his grey eyes.  
“Yes Sir”, Erwin answered as he did so.

He leaned forward, grabbed the fly between his teeth and slowly pull it down. Levi chuckled and helped him with the button, which wouldn’t come off, and his cock got out. Erwin softly licked the tip and Levi shuddered. Slowly, the Major took him in his mouth, curling his tongue around him, without ever looking up at him. Levi straightened his back and, holding out the riding crop, he let it slide along Erwin’s face, from his eyebrow to his hollowed cheeks, to his strong jaw, along his neck and on his collarbones, before dragging it up again, under Erwin’s chin.

He put the riding crop on the desk beside him, grabbed Erwin’s blond hair and pulled it back, tearing him away from him, saliva and pre-cum dripping on his chin. He looked at him dead in the eye and spit out:

“What the fuck are you doing? You can take it in deeper, can’t you?”

And he shoved brutally in him, making him almost gag as he hit the back of his throat. A groan escaped his mouth as Erwin sucked him harder, eager to please him in every way. Levi threw his head back, a loud moan crawling on his lips as his fingers gripped tightly Erwin’s head. He released suddenly with a heavy sigh, all red and shivering. Erwin got away, imitated to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, then suddenly remembered Levi’s order and licked his lips, blue eyes staring at the Corporal.

Levi regained his composure and the part of his brain that dealt with OCD noticed the mess they were making: Erwin was now rock-hard, leaking pre-cum and motionless. Levi slid the tip of his boot along his huge cock, a teasing smile on his lips, as he grabbed again the riding crop. He patted his cheeks with it.

“So you like blowing me, uh? You’re such a slut, Erwin, aren’t you?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Levi’s heart fluttered and he almost gave up the whole act, but Erwin’s eyes were so full of dirty expectations that he couldn’t bring himself to deceive him. He clicked his tongue scornfully.

“That’s nowhere near enough to repent for your sins. Get up, hands on the back of the chair. And if you dare make a move, you’ll regret it dearly.”

Erwin did as he were told, and Levi stood up and came behind him. He took a moment to admire his broad back and round ass, before coming closer and pinching his nipple.

“Arch your back. That’s it, like this”, he muttered as he softly bit his ear, “if you’re good I’ll give you a reward, okay?”  
“Y-Yes Sir…”, answered Erwin, unsteady.

Levi slid the riding crop along his spine, then held it up and smacked it on his cheek with a whistle. Erwin hissed but held back a cry, as another blow hit his skin. His skin reddened quickly and Levi slid a hand in between his legs, his fingers pressed against his sack and he whispered:

“You’re being very good to me, Erwin. Now spread your legs.”

And Erwin obeyed, shuddering, dancing on the verge of pleasure and pain, almost maddened by the sensations. Levi could feel him losing control and he liked it. The riding crop hit the thin and sensible skin of his inner thighs several times, making him cry out. Tears started to roll on Erwin’s face and it was one of the most beautiful things Levi had ever seen, as the Major mobilized all his will to stand up and accept the blows when he could have easily avoided them.

“No more”, he finally said, his knees giving away and making him collapse on the floor.

Levi’s gaze fell on the back of the chair, on Erwin’s stomach, and he realized Erwin had come and he hadn’t seen it. He put the riding crop on the desk and hugged his back tenderly. Erwin hissed.

“Your pants… They’re ripping off my skin…”

Levi got away and looked at him, concerned.

“Shit, are you alright? Did I go a bit too far?”  
“No, you’re perfect, Levi, really. It’s just that I’m not used to it.” He paused. “Can I get my reward?”  
“Tsh. Get up and sit on the chair”, ordered Levi.

Erwin did so, his eyes glowing with a pleasure Levi had never see. He quickly grabbed the rope he had put on the desk and swiftly tied Erwin to the chair, hands joined over his head and tied to the back of the chair, legs apart and ankles riveted to the chair legs. Then, he tied a blindfold over his eyes and felt him getting hard again. There was nothing he could do, now, nothing he could be held responsible for. Levi quickly undressed and noticed the pale shade of red that coloured the Major’s cheeks as he heard him.

He grabbed the little bottle of oil they used as lube and took out the cork with a “pop”. He slowly kneeled between Erwin’s parted legs and grabbed the head of his cock between his lips, tongue rolling over the tip, as he generously poured oil on his fingers and pressed one to his own entrance. It did not take long for Erwin to be fully hard again, and Levi slowed down a bit as he stretched himself.

“That’s good”, he muttered, and he poured oil on Erwin’s cock, slicking him skilfully. Then he got up and climbed on Erwin’s lap, hands beside his on the back of the chair, steadied himself and parted his cheeks to let Erwin poke against his hot, throbbing hole. Slowly, inch after inch, he let Erwin enter with moans, sometimes kissing his lips, sometimes biting his neck, until the Major was fully sheathed in him.

“Levi…” groaned Erwin.

Levi didn’t answer but slowly got up, then got down again, Erwin thrusting in him faster and faster, deeper and deeper, until he was nothing more than a trembling mess crying his pleasure and holding on to Erwin with a desperate strength. He came with a long howl that sounded barely human as Erwin released inside of him, filling him up. Levi slowly got up on trembling legs, cum dripping along his thin, muscular legs, and untied Erwin.

They both collapsed on the floor and held tight to each other, still seeing stars.

“We’ll do that again”, muttered Erwin.  
“Yes, God, anytime you want.”

Once again, Erwin had won a battle.


	2. Omegaverse - HEAT

Erwin heard the door creak open, still he didn’t stop writing his report. He could already imagine who was coming and why. No need for a telepathic bond to guess it. He tried to keep his self-control – _just the time to finish this letter… this sentence… this word_ … An inhuman growl escaped his throat as he suddenly got up, just in time to receive Levi in his arms.

“Now… Now…” moaned Levi in his ear, already naked and shivering. “It’s the new moon and…”  
“I know”, Erwin growled as he bit his ivory-like shoulder.

Levi hadn’t grasped yet the concept of “telepathic bond” nor the fact that he was not _sick_ but in _heat_. Erwin smiled as he recalled their encounter: Levi had grown up all alone, without anyone to tell him who he was, what he was and what was happening to him. On that day, the rain was pouring hard and Levi was drenched, hot and flushed: that was the first time ever he was in heat and well, he didn’t know what was happening.

And Erwin had fall for the small Omega who stared at him under the rain, still and shivering. He had enveloped him in his own coat and brought him back home, barely controlling himself. From this day on, Levi had become his Omega – _his and his alone_ – but his ignorance was sometimes a problem, when Erwin was not there to take care of him.

So there he was, with Levi on his lap, snuggling against him, panting and only waiting for Erwin to bend him over the desk. He pushed aside the stack of paper and made room for his lover, who rested on the wood, beautiful and given. He slowly kissed him, trying to keep his control, but the kiss turned into savage biting as he entered him and pinned his arms over his head.

Levi started to moan, his heels pressing on his back to make him go deeper, and Erwin thrusted in deeper, a long growl falling from his mouth. A bit Levi once more, marking him as _his_ , making him his property – and Levi arched his back, coming with a lovely cry. Erwin released not long after and tried to regain his breath. His gaze fell upon Levi’s face, his grey eyes and black locks of hair, and he couldn’t help but imagine the child he would bear one day.

_Maybe I should tell him, or else he’ll be surprised._


	3. Body Worship - BEGGING MERCY AT THY FEET

Erwin was sitting on his bed, reading a book, feet on a stool. For once he could relax, and he felt all his body let go of the tension he had accumulated on the past few weeks. The door opened without a warning and Levi entered the room, a cup of tea in his hand. Erwin barely looked up at him with a smile, too interested in his book to let it go. Levi moved another stool, sat on it and removed one of Erwin’s boots, along with his socks.

He looked up: Erwin was staring at him with an obvious “what the fuck are you doing” face. His fingers slightly brushed the sole of his foot and he curled up his toes.

“That tickles.”  
“Not really what I meant to do”, replied Levi with a pout.

He started to massage Erwin’s foot, pressing strongly against the sole of his foot and slowly went to the lower part. Erwin leaned against the wall behind him, a sigh escaping his lips. He marked his page, put aside his book and closed his eyes.

“That’s good… That’s really good…” he muttered.  
“Yeah? How about that?” said Levi, seeming to press a precise point.  
“That… That feel strange…”

He heard the little pop of a cork and soon after felt some kind of oil against his skin.

“What’s this? Smells strange…”  
“I had Hanji preparing it for me. But that’s a secret recipe otherwise.”

Erwin opened his eyes and shivered as he saw the devilish grin on Levi’s face. Something seemed off, but he couldn’t say what. Levi climbed on the bed and snuggled against him, planting a kiss on his lips. He slid to his ear and said under his breath, more ragged than it should have been:

“Can’t you tell what is it?”

He snuggled a bit more and Erwin realized the small man was rock hard. It startled him even more when he realized he was already getting a hard-on.

“What the…”

Levi had already backed away and resumed massaging his foot. A thought crossed his mind. _It can’t be… Could it be_ … A glow appeared in his blue eyes as he took back his foot.

“Strip”, he said in a hoarse voice.

Levi shuddered but did so. His pale, slender and muscular body was beautiful, and Erwin couldn’t help but be captive of the vision. He motioned to him to come closer and, as he did, he brushed his cock with the tip of his boot. Levi moaned and Erwin lifted an eyebrow.

“Just as I thought.”

Erwin bend over and grabbed Levi’s chin, looking at him dead in the eye.

“Do you want me to do you this way? Would it please you?” he said.  
“Y-Yes… Oh please Erwin…” answered the Corporal, panting and flushed.

Erwin pushed aside the stool and sat on the edge of his bed, parting his legs: Levi kneeled in between, trembling and expecting. When Erwin’s bare foot touched his cock, he let out a cry, quickly muffled by his wrist. Erwin whispered softly in his ear:

“I never knew you had this kind of fetish, but I’ll make sure to indulge you, my sweet, sweet Corporal.”  
“S-Shut the fuck up”, groaned Levi as he gave in a sat on Erwin’s boot, grabbing his leg with all his might.  
“And also, to give you a footsie during meetings. I knew you had a thing for this, though.”

And in the blue of his eyes, Levi could see endless promises.


	4. Outside the Bedroom - DIRTY TRICK

Levi grabbed Erwin’s collar and pushed him against the wall, on top of his toes to kiss him roughly. He was excited over reason after Erwin’s dirty talk during training. How could he say such things and keep a straight face?

“L-Levi, not in the corridor, someone could see us…”  
“I don’t care…” replied Levi, though it was not true. Erwin’s gorgeous body was his and his alone.  
“But there’s the meeting and I can’t be late…”  
“ _Shit_ ”, swore Levi as he backed down, “I forgot about the meeting. Do I need to come?”  
“N-Not really, you know that I ordered your Squad to take two rest days…”  
“Perfect. Go to your meeting.”

The grin on Levi’s face didn’t mean anything good. More likely that he was about to do something he shouldn’t. Still, Erwin turned away, opened the door and arranged perfectly his files over the enormous table they used as a desk. Someone seemed to have thought it lacked a tablecloth and snacks were disposed all over it. He sat at his place, leaned back in his chair and sighed.

The door opened and several squad leaders entered – among them were Hanji and Mike. They were talking loudly and laughing, obviously relaxed. They all sat down around the table and the meeting started.

Erwin barely kept his stern mask when he felt a hand palping his pants and sliding along his thighs, landing on his crotch and fondling him gently. He reflexively parted his legs as his erection became more and more uncomfortable. His instinct told him to fidget but he stayed still, going through the meeting without showing any discomfort. He nearly jolted when a breeze of fresh air caressed his cock, bit hard his tongue to hide it and briefly looked down.

Levi was kneeling under the table and his pink little tongue showed up and licked his slit, already leaking pre-cum. He couldn’t help but shiver and stitch down the hem of the tablecloth over Levi in an attempt to hide him. His hand fisted over his pants and he breathed slowly as his attention came back to the meeting. Shadis was talking.

“…are good elements, I believe some of them are aiming for the Corps. The young recruit Eren Jäger never hid his intention to enter the Corps and he has gotten good through training. I think his decision will be also for the best of them, Mikasa Ackerman. She is the most promising element, flawless, and…”

It went on and on and Erwin was having a hard time keeping quiet and still when all he wanted to do was groan, grab Levi’s black hair and shove into his hot, drooling little mouth, and Levi was taking his sweet time and it was getting on his nerves and he didn’t know if he could make it through the meeting.

Luckily enough, this meeting was quite short – there was nothing much to say, after all – and they soon left the meeting room. The door was barely closed on Hanji that he pulled back the tablecloth and pushed Levi’s head who readily took him deeper, repressing his gag reflex when Erwin hit the back of his throat. The Major’s moan echoed strangely in the quiet, empty room.

“You dared, now drink it all”, he muttered as he released in Levi’s throat.

The small man looked up at him with lustful grey eyes, drooling and his chin covered with Erwin’s cum. He grabbed him and lifted him up, tongue lapping his dirty chin and neck, nibbling his soft skin before kissing him deeply. His eyes fell on Levi’s crotch, obviously aroused by the hidden activity. He pulled him on his lap and quickly removed the straps on Levi’s lower body, freeing his throbbing cock from his clothes and pulling on his shirt to kiss his lean, muscular stomach.

“Talk dirty to me, Erwin”, said Levi as he cupped his cheeks.  
“Why should I?” he asked teasingly, fingers sliding along his slit and palm cupping his round cheek before squeezing it. “I’m going to take you here and you will cry in pleasure. Then, I’ll bring you back to my room.”

Erwin sensually licked his fingers, not letting go of Levi’s gaze.

“And?” asked the Corporal, already panting.  
“Then I’ll strip you naked, and I’ll make you go on all fours on the bed”, said Erwin.  
“Yes…” moaned Levi, steadying himself with his left hand on Erwin’s shoulder, his right one slowly stroking his cock.  
“And you will not move, and I will kneel behind you”, he said, pinching his nipples and making him shiver, “and do you know what I will do to you then?”

His middle finger was stroking the rim of his hole as he resumed talking:

“I will lick you right here”, he said, pushing a digit into Levi’s trembling hole.

The Corporal moaned and put his forehead on Erwin’s shoulder, squeezing the other with his hand.

“Please!”  
“I will lick you right here until you beg my name, until your legs give in and until you’re nothing more than a trembling, sobbing mess”, answered Erwin as he pushed another digit in – they made love so often Levi was stretching easily and it made it so much more enjoyable for both of them. “And then I will fuck you.”

He crooked his fingers, aiming directly at Levi’s prostate and hitting it. Levi tensed up and moaned loudly, biting his lips as his lover’s fingers thrusted in him.

“I will fuck you long and hard and you will come as many times as you want and you won’t be able to ride for three days.”  
“Oh God”, whispered Levi, his arms around Erwin’s neck. “Please, take me, take me right now, I need it, I want it.”

Erwin let out a laugh but pulled back his fingers, grabbed his throbbing cock and pressed the tip at Levi’s entrance. His other hand steadied him by the hip and he entered him all in one go. Levi gasped for air, flushed and arching, feeling so good he was seeing stars. Erwin pulled out, kissed him deeply and thrusted in again. He imposed a steady, strong and fast rhythm, which let Levi breathless as he impaled himself on his shaft. He felt pleasure rising in both of their bodies and started to aim directly at Levi’s soft spot.

Levi was biting his forearm to blood to keep it quiet and he came without warning, dirtying Erwin’s face and clothes. The Major looked at Levi’s flushed cheeks, at his slender body bended sexily, felt him clamp over him and released with a sigh. A nervous laugh shook Levi and Erwin looked up at him.

“How will we go back in this state?”

Erwin opened his mouth to answer, realize he had no idea, closed it again. _At least that was worth the shot_.


	5. Daddy Kink - HEARTFELT ANSWER

Levi arched his back, pushing against Erwin’s torso, panting and holding back his moans. Erwin’s slow motions were just too much. He couldn’t bear it, being on the verge of his orgasm and not here yet, as Erwin just wouldn’t go faster.

“Erwin… Harder… Or I swear I’ll turn you into dog’s food!”  
“That quite a threat indeed”, said Erwin, breathing hard as he thrusted in once more, this time hitting directly Levi’s soft spot. “But I won’t if you don’t do as I say…”  
“What the fuck?! That’s new! Just do it, shit!”  
“No. Unless…”  
“Unless what? Speak Erwin or I’ll…”

Levi clamped down on him and Erwin groaned loudly.

“Call me Daddy…”  
“WHAAAAAT ?!” cried out Levi, staring at him with widened eyes.

The violence of his answer made Erwin hit against his weakness and he moaned loudly.

“Ah… Okay…”

He grabbed Erwin’s neck and pressed himself against him, rubbing his shaft against Erwin’s muscular stomach, and moaned at his ear.

“D-Daddy…”

A shiver crossed Erwin’s body, and he muttered:

“Yes… That’s it…”

Levi arched against him once more and said the word again:

“Daddy!”

Suddenly, Erwin was going faster, harder and deeper, transforming Levi into a shivering moaning mess, and Levi couldn’t hold back his voice.

“Daddy…”

The word fell like a litany from his lips so true and so fervent Erwin quickly lost it and came with a loud groan, hitting Levi’s spot one last time – Levi released on his stomach. Erwin rolled to his side, catching his breath, and Levi rose up on his elbow.

“What the hell was that?”  
“Do you _really_ need to ask?” replied Erwin in a tired voice.  
“Not really, no. Well, good night, _Daddy_.”


	6. Non-Human - TANGLED LOVERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background information (because YEAH I want it to have a plot): Merman!Levi was cursed and thus condemned to loneliness for his touch was mortal to any living being. He met Erwin, a human who took interest in him and they both fell in love, as they met every day on the shore. Erwin has disappeared for three days and Levi don’t know what to do. He has lost consciousness and the tide has washed him on the shore and he is just praying for death.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he stared at the blue sky, the sun hitting his pale skin hurting him more and more. He didn’t care. He was slowly drying, barely covered by the waves that came washing the shore. That could barely be called “waves”, in this cove safe from strong waves and covered with black rocks fell from the cliff. Erwin would sat down on one of those rocks and they would talk for hours, so close and yet so far. But now, it had all come to an end.

“What are you thinking, laying here? You want to change into a dry fish?” said an angry voice he would have recognized between thousands – no, hundreds of thousands.  
“Erwin!” he cried out through his sore, hurting throat, his voice so hoarse it barely resembled one.

With a quick tap of his tail, he turned on his stomach to stare at the upcoming figure. His mouth gaped and he asked with a trembling voice:

“E-Erwin, what happened to you…”  
“I made a pact with a demon. I now bear your curse, under a different form though.”  
“You did _what?_ ” Levi squeaked, his voice failing him.  
“Drink first.”

Erwin handed him a gourd and Levi thankfully gulped down the fresh water, though his eyes couldn’t leave Erwin’s new form. The once-human stepped into the water and sat down beside him, drenching his clothes – or rather, what was left of it. His black pants and white shirt were lacerated, but his skin was still untouched under it. Levi sat up and looked at him. He still had his blond hair and blue eyes, and he was still so beautiful – his heart tightened. However, his left arm was missing, and he sported deep red marks on the left side of his face. And then, Levi saw _it_. The deep-black… _things_ coming out from the skin of his back, something made out of shadows and emotions, something that looked like tentacles – but it was not it, no, it was so much more than that.

He held out a hand to touch it, but suddenly stopped – no, he couldn’t, it would kill Erwin and…

“Go on, you’re not cursed anymore” said Erwin as one of the tentacles moved and pushed against his palm.

Levi felt a lightning cross his body and let out a moan.

“What… is it…”  
“Emotions. It is made out of my emotions and of yours, so only you can feel them through contact. It is the part of you that was stitched to me – your emotions. I can _feel_ you, Levi, it is…”

His blue eyes stopped on Levi’s reddening skin that would soon crackle. He cupped water in his hand and poured it onto Levi’s body, who let out a relieved sigh. They slowly moved a bit farther, so that the tide would lap all of Levi’s body and keep him from the burning sun. Erwin took water in his cupped hand once more and slowly let it pour on Levi’s head, before sliding his hand over his shoulders and arms. Levi was startled at the sudden touch, but his face relaxed and he closed his eyes.

“I had forgotten… it feels so good to be touched… Touch me more, Erwin, please…”

And Erwin did so, stroking his torso gently and brushing his cheeks, staring at his grey eyes were corals were growing. Levi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward him.

“I want to feel you… Everywhere…” he muttered, his breath brushing Erwin’s face.  
The blue-green tortoiseshell covering his lower body, from his navel to the tip of the tail, started to disappear, as if it were melting in his ivory-like skin. Erwin’s gaze followed it to the wide, powerful tail slowly beating in the ocean, almost two meters long, and he started to wonder what was happening to Levi’s body.

“Take me to the beach”, Levi said as his tail finally disappeared to let appear two beautiful though short legs – still, his feet and up to his knees were covered in tortoiseshell.  
“You will grill if I do this, and I can’t breathe under water.”  
“If I give you a kiss you can”, said Levi as he grabbed his face and forced a kiss onto his lips. “Please… Take me to the ground… I wasn’t able to make these legs appear for _centuries_ because of the curse, now I can though I am not strong enough to walk and I want to part them for you… Please, please, Erwin…”  
“But the sun will dry you, Levi, you can’t… You’re a merman…”  
“I can’t go out in the sun but I can still go on the ground.”  
“Then… Will this place do?” asked Erwin, pointing out to a cove almost disappearing into a small cave safe from wind and sun, covered with white sand and black rocks.  
“Yes, it’s perfect”, purred Levi as his tail appeared anew. “Now hold on to me, I’ll get us there.”

Erwin grabbed him by the waist and held him close. Levi looked at him dead in the eyes and then suddenly plunged into the transparent water. He was incredibly fast, splitting the waves as if it were nothing, dragging Erwin along. Slowly, Erwin circled his body with the black tentacles to relieve his arm, and then they were there. Erwin lifted Levi up as the tortoiseshell started to melt in his skin, holding him with his remaining arm and the tentacles.

The merman was incredibly light as he laid him down on a sloping smooth rock. His pale skin had blue-green shimmers and Erwin couldn’t help but kiss it, kiss _him_ all over as Levi’s cold hands slid on his drenched shirt and reaped it off. After all, his clothes didn’t deserve this title anymore. The black tentacles took off his pants and stroked their skins, rising new sensations in both of them. He kissed Levi’s lips over and over again, as Levi savoured the mere feeling of being touched – but it was Erwin’s body against his and it was more than all he had ever dreamed of.

A string of emotion slid on his inner thigh and poked his hole, making him shiver and moan. It suddenly slid in and Erwin widened his blue eyes.

“You’re so wet already…”  
“I’m a merman, don’t forget it. My body is different from yours,” hushed Levi as he arched his back, “you can put yours in right now.”  
“But…”  
“ _Please_ , Erwin. Please.”

The tentacle withdrew and joined the others in stroking Levi’s body, his muscles, his nipples, his cock, as two others held him open for Erwin. The man no-longer-human leaned on his remaining arm as he entered Levi. He was already leaking and their fluids were melting on the rocks as Erwin pushed in deeper. Levi’s nails – they had the exact colour of nacre – dug into the skin of his shoulders and the merman moaned.

“Levi… Levi…” panted Erwin as he thrusted in him, imposing a steady rhythm to Levi’s slender body.  
“E-Erwin… I love you”, breathed heavily the merman.  
“I love you too”, murmured Erwin.

Levi came with a loud cry that echoed in the cave as Erwin released in him, panting heavily. They exchanged a deep, loving kiss, and Erwin pulled back, took Levi in his embrace and walked to the sea. He entered the water slowly as the waves washed Levi’s naked body, and they could no longer touch the ground when Levi’s tail appeared and made his legs disappear. Then, they plunged under deep blue water and disappeared in the shoals, tangled as no over being had ever been.


	7. Bottom Erwin - LUSTFUL SOLDIERS

Erwin flashed a smile as Levi suddenly jolted. The little man glared at him and Erwin winked, his hand fondling Levi’s crotch.

“Levi, is there a problem?”

The Major looked at both the Squad Leader and the thug he had recruited not so long ago. Though they had had a rough start, they seemed to be closer than what he would have thought. He peered into Levi’s grey eyes.

“It’s been nearly three hours since this meeting started and I want to take a shit”, he blurted out with his usual delicacy and politeness.

Erwin muffled a laugh behind his hand while his other one squeezed lightly Levi’s hardening cock. The Major stared at Levi and sighed heavily.

“I guess you’re right, we’ve been in here for too long. We finish on this matter and you’re dismissed.”

A relieved sigh escaped almost all the mouths and the Major realized he had been pushing the mental concentrations of his soldiers a bit too far. One sign more to tell him it was time to stop it. He resumed his talking and Levi turned his attention to Erwin, whose hand had opened his zippers and entered his pants, stroking him lovingly through his underwear. He bit his lip, trying to keep on a straight face as pleasure rouse up in him. Erwin discreetly leaned toward him and hushed:

“You’re pretty hard down here, beware, your face is flushed.”  
“I swear Erwin, I will kill you”, answered Levi.  
“And what will you do with this?” the Squad Leader asked as he slid his thumb over his head through the grey cloth of his underwear.  
“I will fuck you up in the ass and then I will kill you”, granted the little man.  
“I’m waiting for it.”  
“Erwin?” suddenly asked the Major.

He seemed exhausted and he sighed.

“Alright, I’ve caught the message. The meeting is delayed, you’re all dismissed.”

Erwin quickly pulled out his hand and zipped up Levi’s pants. They all got up at once, saluted and left the meeting room. Levi suddenly grabbed Erwin’s arm and dragged him in a corner, pressing his slender body against his, pushing him against the wall.

“You’d better take responsibility”, he growled lowly.

Erwin leaned forward to kiss him and slid to his knees, opening Levi’s pants once more.

“WHA-?! Not here, you bastard!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because we might get caught!”  
“And they will see how lucky I am to have the right to suck your cock”, Erwin purred as he took out the said member.

He pursed his lips and gave a quick lick to the already leaking tip.

“You will pay for this”, shuddered Levi.

Erwin didn’t answer but took the head in his mouth, then slid slowly on the sides and came back to take him in his gaping mouth. Levi’s breath was shallow and he teased him a little, and he started to bob his head. Levi muffled a moan and fisted his hand in Erwin’s silky blond hair, pushing him lightly. Erwin took him deeper and Levi started to thrust his hips to him. He felt pleasure whelming him and gave a strong push to Erwin’s head, making him gag on his cock as he released.

“You little whore”, he said as Erwin pulled back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “You want it, uh? You want me to ram your tight hole until you beg for mercy?”  
“Yes”, answered Erwin with a hoarse voice as Levi tucked himself back into his pants.  
“Then come on”, hushed Levi, tugging on his bolo tie.

They slipped through the corridors to the little room Erwin occupied and in which Levi spent most of his nights. The door wasn’t closed yet that they were kissing roughly, all bite and teeth, hands running over heated up bodies and heavy pants. Their 3D gears straps opened up easily, Erwin tossed them on a nearby chair, and they took off jackets, shirts and boots, folded neatly their clothes and finally got rid of their trousers and underwear. Levi opened a drawer in Erwin’s desk and took out a bottle of lube they kept here, safe and secure.

The squishing sound it made as Levi poured it onto his fingers startled Erwin and he grabbed Levi for a kiss. The small man kissed him back but suddenly pushed him and held him hands on the desk. The Squad Leader shuddered and tried to straighten up, but Levi’s hand on the small of his back was stronger than it seemed – and he had to admit he was already quite weak in the knees at the idea of what was about to happen. Levi’s cold, slick fingers pressed against his hole and he bit his lips: Levi was so changing, and right now he knew the fondling in the meeting room had pissed him off – but it was the intended effect.

“How many should I put in you, Erwin”, asked Levi in a sharp voice. “Two? Three? More?”  
“Why do you ask me, you already know this”, answered Erwin.  
“You’re no fun”, he said as he pushed one cold and slippery digit in him. Erwin moaned, clamped on the intruding finger, and Levi grinned. “Look at this. I barely touch you and you’re already like this.” His second hand slid on his thighs and grabbed his cock. “You don’t even know how much I love pounding in your tight ass.”

He thrusted his finger in deeper, fondling Erwin’s insides, then pushed in a second finger. Erwin’s cock was already red and leaking, and he gave several thrusts before starting to scissor him, adding a third finger. Erwin was already so used to it, there was nothing to compare with their first time – well, Erwin’s first time to be honest. Levi leaned on his back and kissed his broad shoulders.

“How is it?” he asked as he crooked his fingers to press against his prostate.

Erwin moaned loudly, hands clenching on the wood of the desk, and answered:

“G-Good… More, Levi, please…”

Levi smiled and pressed against his soft spot once more. Erwin took in a fourth finger, reduced to a trembling mess, drooling and his cock leaking on the floor.

“You can’t stand on your feet anymore”, Levi said with a devilish grin as he pressed him once more. “Shall I take you to the bed?”  
“Y-Yes, Levi, please…”

He pulled back, grabbed Erwin hair with his other hand and dragged him roughly to the bed, shoving him on it.

“On your hands and knees”, he said with the authoritarian voice he used only when he was particularly aroused.

Erwin obeyed, presenting him his open, red and leaking hole. Levi climbed behind him, grabbed his hips, pumped him twice as he positioned himself between his thighs and asked:

“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah… Fill me up, Levi”, Erwin muttered.

With a sigh, Levi pushed in, deeper and deeper, until his hot, thick cock was entirely sheathed into Erwin’s trembling hole. The Squad Leader clamped down on him and moaned as he started to go back-and-forth, gradually harder and rougher, his hips slapping against his ass. It did not take long for both of them to pant heavily, and Levi slid a hand to Erwin’s member.

“You’re close”, he said.

He pulled out, making Erwin whine at the loss, and flipped him over before taking him back in one go. Erwin’s cock jolted and he moaned as Levi let his control go and rammed him. He took his shaft in his hand and started to stroke it, clenching over Levi at each thrust, and came with a loud cry. Levi stared at his beautiful, muscular beauty all splattered with his own cum, pulled out and released on Erwin’s stomach. He blinked, stared at Erwin’s blue eyes and said in a blank voice:

“You look so lustful, as if you were some kind of incubus.”

Erwin burst out laughing.

“Then you are one wicked Cupid”, he said teasingly.

Levi pouted but grabbed towels to wipe him off.

“You better no fondle me again during a meeting or I swear, I’ll shove you over the table and make you whine like a bitch in front of them.”

Erwin smiled and Levi couldn’t help but smile as well, leaning over to kiss him.

In his office, head in hand, the Major was wondering what to do with those lustful soldiers of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave comments and suggestions !


End file.
